Gary Come Back
by EpicPikachu6
Summary: Ask Ketchum is diagnosed with depression. He is in love with Gary and meets up with him in the forest. What will happen when Gary leaves...find out in this pokemon fanfic...Palletshipping AshxGary


Savior

Ash Ketchum, that's me. I was diagnosed with depression, and sadly for me I've been having some major suicidal thoughts lately. Before I tell you what's happening right now, let me start at the beginning for you.

I was leading my friends Brock and Dawn through a forest back in the Kanto region. As expected, I kind of just got us lost in the middle of the process. Apparently I can't read a map very well and that must be why every time I lead us anywhere, we end up in the middle of nowhere. My mom told Brock of my condition of diagnosis and I guess he told Dawn and all my other friends. Just because of it everybody treats me differently, and in all honesty it's pretty annoying. My friends are always careful not to be too hard on me, but my feelings are still hurt easily. Despite that, I always put a fake smile on my face masking whatever pain I truly feel.

"We're lost aren't we?"Dawn asked with a questioning look that was focused on my confused gaze to the map I held in front of me. With that I didn't even bother saying a word and willingly handed the Sinnoh map back to Brock.

"It's okay dude, it happens all the time, we'll get out of here."Brock said as we began to move in another direction. It was 7:00PM and was gradually getting dark out as the sun revolved to its position behind the horizon.

"When are we gonna stop for the night-"Dawn couldn't finish her question because of a rude interruption from my grumbling stomach. Having them stare at me was getting awkward, so Brock said we'd stop in the next two miles. Throbbing pain in my legs was deepening as we walked further into the fertile green area. I got absolutely no rest from the previous night and now my aching feet were getting worse. The agony got the best of me and I couldn't walk on any longer. Not being able to support my own weight for the time being, I quit and collapsed to the dirt path beneath me, falling to my hands and knees. Dawn heard the thud noise from me hitting the floor and spun around to see what had happened.

"Ouch."That was the only word I could muster through my clenching teeth.

"Hey Brock, something's wrong with Ash."Sure enough Brock turned to us and ran over to me to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong Ash?"Still gritting my teeth tight careful not to let out a scream, I indicated my feet by pulling them out and pointing to them. Clearly Brock noted my desperation and pain, and said that we should just stop and set up camp for the night."You gonna be okay?"He asked me while lighting the fire, slight worry in his voice.

"I think so I was just pretty exhausted back there. I didn't sleep well last night so I'm pretty wiped."Brock nodded in reassurance and walks back to the fire and started making dinner for the night. Not being able to walk on my own, I crawled to the campfire and sat on one of the surrounding logs across from Dawn. Shortly the soup was ready and I received a bowl full of it from Brock. Everything got pretty quiet except for the crickets chirping, and Dawn decided to start conversation.

"So why don't you have a girlfriend yet Ash? You're pretty popular you know."As I was swallowing my last spoonful of soup, I chocked a little from the question Dawn asked me.

"I...Uh...Uhmm...can we change the subject please?"I stuttered, looking like a total idiot. Night crept up on us and my friends and I grew tired.

"I think it's about time we hit the hay, right?"Brock stood up yawning.

"Ya, that's a good idea, I'm tired."Dawn agreed. Able to walk, I slowly made my way to my backpack and unclipped my sleeping bag. I unrolled it and went inside the tent to get changed into my pajamas. It took long enough, but eventually I walked out and crawled into my sleeping bag for the night. Dawn came out of the tent and Brock had just gone in. Once Brock was done, he and Dawn went under their covers as well.

"Good night, you two."Brock whispered before turning away and pulling his covers up more getting cozy.

" 'Night." Dawn said and she did the same, got comfortable and closed her eyes.

"See you in the morning."Tossing and turning all night, I couldn't stop thinking about that question. 'Why'd she have to say that, in those words' I thought sitting up now. I stood up and walked over to a pond that we passed earlier that day, and was relatively close to our campsite. Standing there I looked at my reflection in the shimmering water. Kneeling down I put my hands in the icy cool liquid and splashed my face with the refreshing water. I walked back to a boulder that was a few feet behind me and sat on it, still pondering the statement. Now I was crying, ya me crying never thought that would happen would you, no.

I cupped my hands over my face and let droplets of water fall to the floor, splattering like paintballs on a white wall. All throughout that time I was thinking of the person I loved and how I'd most likely get rejected. Throughout my crying I hadn't even noticed Brock had walked up to me.

"Hey Ash, you okay?"I jumped at the voice and tried to wipe the tears off my face with the back of my hand. Too bad, he'd been watching me for about two minutes before he broke the silence.

"Uh, yeah, no need to worry right?"I tried to cover, but the pain in my chest restrained me from speaking normally.

"What's wrong dude? Did we say something, or what?"I shook my head and looked back down to the ground."You gotta tell me Ash. You can trust me with anything."

"Well it wasn't you it was Dawn actually."I managed through sobs.

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing, it's what she asked earlier today, and how she said it."More tears formed from being reminded.

"When she asked if you had a girlfriend?"Brock cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"No she asked why I hadn't had one."I cried a little more. Brock took this into realization and he knew what I was talking about now.

"Who is it that you like?"He asked careful not to push any buttons with me.

"Why would you wanna know?"

"I care for you Ash I really do, and I think I know what your problem is."I gulped and fell silent."You don't like girls do you?"

"Uhhh...uhm..."My confidence was falling."No, it's kinda more on the guys side."Brock nodded in understanding.

"I knew it!"He shouted out of nowhere. Then I got curious as to what he'd gotten right.

"Knew what?"

"I know who you like."At that I froze in place scared of what he might say."It's Gary isn't it?"Eyes widened on my face and I started shaking a bit then looked back down. My actions were his answers."I'm totally fine with this Ash, but aren't you guys rivals. Isn't that an issue?"

"Yes and that's why I'm so confused. There's no point in falling for him if he's just gonna reject me right off the bat. That's another reason; he's my rival, so Gary probably hates me anyway."New tears surfaced my puffy eyes and I slumped back onto the boulder.

"Seriously Ash, next time we run into Gary you should tell him how you feel. If you don't he might get taken by someone else."

"You're right Brock, it's a deal, I'll tell him next time."Renewed with strength I walked back to camp with Brock and let darkness envelope me as I finally got sleep for once in two weeks. For the most part, I think I was able to fall asleep for once because I got that off my chest to someone at least. Thankfully Brock didn't freak out or tell me it was disgusting to have a crush on another boy, but why should I care anyway, it's my life after all.

-x-

"Wakey wakey guys it's breakfast time!"Brock yelled to get us up. Being too tired I didn't get up from my sleeping bag, but tried to go back to sleep. As exhausted as I was, I fell asleep, right then and there.

"Hey Brock, why is Ash not getting up? He's usually the first one over here."Dawn asked wondering if I was sick or something.

"Just let him rest, he needs it after all. I don't know if you noticed, but Ash hasn't fallen asleep since the past two weeks, and I think he needs it."Apparently Brock had noticed that I stayed awake throughout the past couple weeks.

"Oh, okay I could understand. He had to be thinking of something, what was on his mind? Did you talk to him yet?"

"Yeah he told me a few things, but you should wait until you figure it out yourself, he isn't very confident about it. So try not to give him a hard time, Ash has enough on his mind already"

"Sure thing, Brock."I guess it had been four hours since I first woke up, because I found myself on Brock's back and we were headed to the next town.

"Um, Brock, you can let me down now."Both their heads twisted my way and saw that I had finally woken up.

"Alright."Brock said letting me down."You must have been seriously tired, Dawn tried to get you up, but everything she tried didn't work."I started walking on the trail alongside my friends. Rustling could be heard in the bushes next to us and we all jumped at the sudden movement. I braced myself for what was gonna jump out at us, but nothing did. Instead of a feisty pokémon, a kid with spiky brown hair came out from the bushes wearing a black shirt with purple pants. It was Gary, the one and only. I could feel Brock nudging my shoulder with his elbow as a motive to go on and ask Gary out, but I stayed frozen, unable to speak.

"Hey Ashy-boy!" Gary stated as he jumped up to Ash and his friends. "Long time, no see, so how's it going?"

"Fine, and you?" Brock asked.

"Good." Then Gary looked over to me. "Ever since I became a researcher, well I haven't had enough time to hang out with you dude." Gary said then continued on. "Hey Ash, you want to battle with me?"

"S-sure." I stuttered hoping he didn't catch that.

"Cool let's go!" Gary led us to an open field and we stood on different sides of each other. "Three on three, how about it?"

"Alright let's do this thing!" Both our pokémon were doing great and we sent out one after another. Finally it came down to Pikachu and Umbreon. After a final volt tackle, Umbreon fainted and was then recalled by Gary.

"You did a good job over there Ash. I have to get these three to the center and get them some rest."

"You could stay with us for the night, Gary. I could heal your pokémon for you." I shot Brock a deadly glare and he just snickered.

"Uh, sure thanks Brock." Gary walked up to Brock and handed him his three pokeballs. "So Ash what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"We should go swimming in that lake down there." Dawn pointed out.

"Sounds fun." I agreed and opened my bag in search of my swimming trunks.

"Cool, where can I put on my swimsuit?" Gary asked.

"You can change in the tent. While you three swim in the lake, I'll be cooking the meal." Brock said, and then turned around to the cooking pot. After all of us finally got changed, I was stuck like a deer in the headlights seeing Gary without a shirt on. Dawn wore a light blue bikini and let her hair down from the yellow clips. I wore navy blue swim shorts with horizontal black stripes and took his hat off being careful not to ruin it. Gary wore green swim trunks that faded to yellow near the bottom by his knees. "Don't forget your sun block."

"Yeah sure!" Dawn yelled back halfway down the hill shaking the bottle in her hand for Brock to see. They were rubbing the sun screen on about to get in the water when Gary saw that I couldn't quite reach my back with the sun block.

"Hey Ash do you need help getting your back, because I can if you want."

"Yeah Ash you don't want a burn there." I slump my shoulders in defeat and shrugged, I knew I'd never reach my back without help, and sure enough sun burns hurt like hell.

"Um, sure thanks Gary." I said a little embarrassed. Once Gary touched me all my muscles went tight and I just stood there even after he was done.

"You coming Ashy-boy?" Gary asked standing next to the lake.

"Uh, yeah I just dazed off a little." I have to admit, I've never liked guys before, only Gary so this was a little odd confusing for me. Through all that confusion there's no doubt that it's love. I reached my friends at the bottom of the hill and then climbed up a tree.

"What the hell are you doing Ash?" Gary asked after I got all the way up the tree.

"Cowabunga!" I screamed jumping off one of the tree's limbs. My awesomely huge splash got Dawn all wet and she got all cold.

"Ash I am so getting you back for that, I'm freezing thanks to you!" She came up to me and splashed me, so I splashed back in effort to start a water war, and I think she got the hint. "Oh it's on Ketchum!" We were fighting with water for a while until Gary jumped off the tree and made a huge splash as well, getting both of us drenched.

"Take this!" I laughed and flecked water in his face. The water fight between Gary and I was worse than that of Dawn and me. It went on for about an hour and we were pooped out. Both of us crawled out of the lake and lied down on the grass out of breath.

"I'm tired." Gary said while trying to catch his breath. "Water wars are fun until you get too tired to flop your arms around anymore."

"I totally agree." I said panting.

"You two are morons." Dawn giggled and walked up the hill to join Brock.

"I'm wiped." I complained and brought my hand up to my face to get some hair out of my way. As I set my arm back down on the grass I accidentally put it on top of Gary's hand, whoops. A blush came to my face and I quickly brought my hand away from his, still red in the face from the contact. "Sorry."

"Whatever." He then continued talking. "So Brock's a good cook, right? Honest opinion."

"For sure, everything he makes taste really good." We were lying there for about an hour and I grew drowsy from the sun's comforting heat.

"We should head back now shouldn't we?" Gary realized I wasn't going to answer and got up to his knees leaning over me. He noticed I was asleep and picked me up bridal style and began to carry be back to camp.

"Aw, such a cute couple." Dawn said as Gary emerged with me to the campsite.

"Blah blah blah, say what you want but it's not true."

"Why not, you two look so sweet together." My eyes shot open from hearing that and I started flopping about in Gary's arms, then I fell to the ground.

"Ouch." I groaned and stood up. "What were you guys talking about?"

"How adorable you two would look together." Dawn said. I blushed then looked over to Gary who to my surprise was blushing too. 'I wonder if Gary likes me too' now I don't have a clue to whether I'd get rejected or not.

"Dinner is ready!" Brock announced placing the pot of stew-again on the table. Not to be rude or anything but Brock made stew pretty much every day for lunch and for dinner while breakfast was almost always oatmeal. Despite that we ate it all the time it still tasted really good. I downed eight bowls and Gary seemed to enjoy it since he ate two bowls, which is probably a lot of food to him.

"Thanks Brock that hit the spot." Gary said. More rustling was heard in the bushes and we all turned our heads to see what it was. It was back, back from past journeys and Brock was most likely thinking the same thing.

"Did that jigglypuff follow us all the way here?" I asked and got a few confused looks from Dawn and Gary.

"I think so, but I hope it doesn't-" It pulled out it's microphone and started singing into it. "Never mind." I woke up the next morning being thrown onto the floor with a big push from Gary.

"Ash, what the hell?" I heard Gary yell to me.

"What?"

"Why were you sleeping on top of me?"

"I didn't mean to, the last thing I saw was Jigglypuff singing its song." I never even knew I was on top of him. "Sorry." Gary just shrugged it off and went in the tent to get changed, he came out with his baggy purple jeans on and black shirt. He grabbed his pokeballs and put them in his waist band pocket. Last he placed his purple necklace around his neck and began to walk off. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get to Professor Rowan and talk about some important stuff, and I can't be late so I have to go. I guess I'll see you later Ashy-boy." With that I let him walk off since I knew he had to leave.

-x-

It has been two days since Gary left to meet up with Professor Rowan and I'm feeling really lonely inside. The longer I wait the longer my heart aches and the longer my heart aches the more depressed I get. There's no one as special as Gary is to me that can fill the empty void when he's not around, and Brock sensed this. He tried talking to me about it but every time we do more tears spill. "Why'd he have to go?" I cried into Brock's shoulder while Dawn was searching for firewood.

"We'll meet up with him again, I promise Ash." He tried to calm me down. Dawn was walking back with the wood in hand and saw me shedding tears all over Brock's shirt.

"Is everything okay?" She asked once she reached us. I looked up at her, water still streaming down my face, and shook my head as a 'no'. Since both Dawn and Brock were asleep I snuck out of the campsite, still sobbing, and went on a walk.

Now that I've told you what has happened the past few days I'll start off where I am now.

I'm standing on the edge of a cliff looking down to the long fall that would kill me if I slipped. Rest assured, I won't slip but I'll jump and plummet to the ground crushing every bone in my body, reaching the confides of death. More tears fell to the floor, and I'm tired of all this crying. My mind keeps telling me to step off the ledge, but my body is restraining me of doing that. I could swear I hear footsteps running my way, but there's no way in hell that I'm going to look back. "Goodbye, everybody." I whispered into the night and put one foot over, trying to find courage for the second one.

"Ash stop!" I hear someone yell, it wasn't Dawn or Brock, but a voice so familiar. I took my foot back and turned around only to be greeted by Gary. He ran up to me and took me in a warm embrace and he was actually crying as well. "Don't do this okay. I wouldn't be able to live a life without you here Ash." I didn't say anything but hugged back and sobbed in his shoulder.

"Gary, I couldn't stand you gone any longer, it broke my heart when you walked away two days ago. I felt so empty inside, I need you here." He pulled away from me and we walked over and sat on the grass next to each other.

"I'm sorry Ash, but there's something I have to get off my chest, and I didn't want to tell you this until later but here goes. I-I-I love y-you Ash." Then he turned away to hide his blush and I just smiled.

"The weird thing is, I do too." At this Gary turned around and kissed me flat on the lips which ended up turning into a French kiss. Eventually we broke apart in need of air and we smiled at each other. Once again my troubles were keeping me up the past two days but tonight, I lay here with my head on Gary's chest and drift into a deep slumber. It was nice, Gary rushed his finger through my hair and I fell asleep from the calming motion. Haha and I guess Brock and Dawn were confused as to why I was gone.

"Where's Ash, Brock wake up!" Dawn shook Brock awake.

"What do you mean Ash is missing?"

"He's not here." Dawn was scared out of her mind, she probably thought I ran off or killed myself from depression issues so reasoning with that would be scary.

"Holy shit we have to find him, let's go!" Brock and Dawn set out in their pajamas in search of me, who has just woken up by the way.

"At least you didn't throw mw ten feet away on the ground this morning." I said while thinking of the day Jigglypuff made me fall asleep on top of Gary.

"I guess you don't have to worry about that anymore." Gary told me.

"I guess you're right." And we both sat up and worked our way up to standing. "I still love you."

"I do too." Too caught up in our hug we never noticed Brock and Dawn looking at us from behind the bushes.

"So that's what you wouldn't tell me about four days ago when you were talking to Ash?" Dawn questioned in a whisper.

"Yeah, what else?" Brock said back.

"This is unbelievable." I said into Gary's ear.

"What are you talking about?" He seemed confused as to why I said it.

"That we got together. I've liked you since we started our journeys and I was too afraid to say it. I was scared that you'd reject me." I looked into his eyes. "Now we're together and it's just funny that it happened this way."

"What do you mean, like how I found you about to jump off that cliff last night? I saved your ass dude." Gary said a little annoyingly. Both Dawn and Brock exchanged shocked glances from behind the bush. We smiled kissed and hugged once more and started walking back to camp.

"You guys can come out now." I noted pretty sure we were being watched. Dawn and Brock came out from behind the bush and put on embarrassed faces.

"How'd you know we were back there?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Dawn, you talk too much, I heard you." I said.

"There's never too much of a good thing right?" Dawn complained.

"Whatever you say Dawn, whatever you say." Gary laughed. I walked alongside Gary who wrapped an arm around my waist and we both looked at each other and smiled. Just that last smile told me that we were going to be together a long, long time.

END


End file.
